Beckett in Wonderland
by Observer101
Summary: Everything that NYPD Detective Kate Beckett once knew is about to get turned on its head as begins putting the pieces together. Takes place following the episode "Countdown". This is my first Castle fan fiction so please go easy and don't forget to R/R!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Welcome everybody to my very first Castle fan fiction, "Beckett in Wonderland". This story takes place right after the episode "Countdown" and for the minute is from Detective Beckett's point of view. I have been wanting to write a Castle fan fiction for a while now but held back because I wanted to make sure that I would do justice to all these wonderful canon characters like Beckett and Castle. Now that my lovely Muse is back, I was able to get my ideas out and compose the first of many chapters to come in this story. As always, I do not own "Castle" nor am I in anyway associated with ABC or with this show. All characters, settings, and so forth belong to their respected owners; no copyright infringement intended as this is solely is for entertainment purposes. Now without further ado, here's chapter one and please do not forget to R&R, thanks!)

Ch. 1 Rose Tint My World

I knew that he had wanted to say something to me, more importantly I had _felt_ it in the furthest corners of my mind. But that can't possibly be true…could it? The rational, more like the _stubborn_ part of me knows that can't be true. Sure, sometimes _he_ and I finish each other's sentences or come to the same conclusion simultaneously. No, no it isn't possible, just simply coincidences…one after the other after… Wait a second, what am I even doing here, idly staring at my blank screen like an idiot? Surely the Capitan has work for me, right? _Sighs_ No, of course I don't have any work because I am sitting at home this very second and the blank computer screen I am idly gazing at is instead one of _his_ latest books that I had made sure to get _first_.

Sometimes I begin to catch myself actually questioning my sanity; wondering if this is all a dream, no, more like if _he_ is a dream and I am the dreamer, silently torturing myself by constantly putting barriers up so that I wouldn't lose my grip to reality. But even they seem to have no effect on keeping _him_ out, even though I am the dreamer, even when I am supposedly in control. Perhaps I have finally lost _my_ touch with reality and _he_ is nothing more than a flight of fancy; all of this could be a creation of my imagination and that leaves me to be in some mental hospital wasting away. "_Wrong again Katherine Beckett, wrong again because I know and more importantly __**you**__ know that that isn't true. You are not crazy anymore than the rest of us and before you go shooting this down, please just listen to me". _

My head suddenly snaps up as my eyes begin scanning the room for this sudden voice I am hearing as clear as day. **"Who's there?"** All my years as a police officer start taking over my movements as I slowly get to my feet while my right hand slides down to where I still had my service pistol attached to my belt. **"I am an armed NYPD police officer, now show yourself or else."** I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I announced that line; but it was just out of habit. Now I knew for a fact that I was and should be the only one in the apartment at the moment. Josh had gone off to work hours ago and he would usually call me before coming here. He is also wise enough not to attempt to surprise me given my line of work, besides that kind of style was more reserved for… _Castle._

Of course someone like Castle _would_ do something like this but not even he would break into my apartment; so then the question was, who? **"Okay Castle or whoever you are, very funny you got me now come out here before you force me to sweep my own apartment."** The only thing I heard in reply to my shaken request was the sound of the central heating kicking in, making my curiosity only grow as I took my 9mm in my right hand and began a sweep of my house only for my blood to grow as cold as ice when I heard the voice again. _Beckett, bad enough you fight me in person but now you are even fighting me in your mind? What is it going to take for you to stop fighting me and embrace this? _

Before I knew it, _his_ name was slipping out of my mouth as I turned around to only confirm my irrational suspicions. **"Castle…but how….why?" **I was finding myself at a loss of words while I holstered my weapon because here was Richard Castle, the man who had become my unofficial partner, standing in my living room, lightly glowing none the less. **"Castle, what have I told you about playing around in that magic shop?" **Here I was half expecting him to have a witty remark but the look on his face told me a completely different story. No sooner before I could voice my questions did I hear is voice once again cloud my mind. _"Kate, I don't think I was playing around in the magic shop, this time." _My brain was doing its best to rationalize all that was unfolding in front of me when the loud ringing of my cell phone broke the spell. Out of habit, I quickly reached into my pocket, pulling out the phone and promptly answered it. **"Beckett."**


	2. Smoke & Mirrors

Ch. 2 Smoke and Mirrors

"**Beckett!"** That was the second time I heard someone calling my name and this time it seemed to work because this time I felt my whole body jerk awake as my brain registered who it was that called my name. **"Yes sir?"** I hadn't known what was going on because apparently the look on my face gave it away as my boss, sitting across from began to grow worried. **"Detective, I have been calling your name for the past five minutes. Now what I would like to know is why you are still here when you did have the day off."** Day off, since when did I take a day off of work and more importantly how did I end up here when I was at home? Apparently the Captain took my silence as an answer to his question when his face slowly softened into a warmer one. **"Beckett, too say that what you and Castle both went through in the past 48 hours was Hell would be an understatement. While on that note, I suggest that you take a couple of days off as well as when the moment you leave here, schedule an appointment to get checked out."**

I was completely taken aback by his statement because he has never suggested such a thing for me to do and surely he wasn't going to start now. **"Checked out, sir with all due respect I am alright aside from the obvious stress…." **I knew that as soon as I had said that, all bets were off and now I was in deeper trouble than before. **"Detective Beckett, I wasn't asking you too because I had thought you would do so voluntarily. Now this isn't just for you, I am having every one of my officers who worked this case to go to counseling, even Ryan and Esposito because of how stressful this unusual case was for all of us." "But sir..." "No buts Detective, you have your orders and I would hate to put you on desk duty until you went and spoke with Dr. Wyatt."** It was only then I relaxed into my seat as I found myself breathing a sigh of relief. **"You are one of my best detectives, Beckett, and all I want is for you to be at your best and in order to do that, you have to start by taking care of yourself." **Knowing he was right, I watched as Captain Montgomery got up out of Castle's seat and quickly return to his office. Surprisingly the only thing I could think about at that moment was Castle and speaking of which, why wasn't he here?

Having my orders, I knew that if I didn't leave soon, the Captain would be all over my ass. With a quick glance at the wall clock, I decided that I had enough time to walk over to Ryan and Esposito's desks to see if they had seen Castle today. That was the plan until the phone in front of me starting to go off. **"Beckett."** The moment I answered the phone I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck begin standing up as Castle's voice filled my ears. **"Kate….help….me…"** Before my brain had time to process his urgent request, the line had went dead, sending me directly into cop mode as I found my hand pulling out my cell phone, speed dialing Castle's cell. _Please God let Castle be alright…please… _Those were my only thoughts as I desperately willed Castle to answer his cell phone; however I knew that wouldn't be the case as it suddenly went to voicemail. **"Shit…"** Without even thinking about what I was doing, I made a mad dash into the Captain's office; fear written all across my face. **"Sir, Castle is in trouble."**


	3. Somebody Save Me

Ch. 3 Somebody Save Me

(Castle's P.O.V)

I couldn't remember when my body had finally gone numb or how I even ended up in this current situation. It had been 24 hours since last seeing my fiery Muse, and in that time frame she and I had almost died not once, not twice, but three times. And now it would seem that Death would finally get its claim on my soul as this was time number four and from the looks of things; I wouldn't get out of it. All I could think about was Beckett and how grateful I was to Fate that she wasn't with me for lucky time number four. Oh what I wouldn't give to see her one last time and too finally, _finally_ confess to her my undying love.

"_Oh Castle would you stop being so overly dramatic because you and I both know that you won't die."_ Lovely, here I am suspended upside down like some discarded model airplane, breathing my dying breaths and out of all the possible hallucinogenic voices I could be hearing; Beckett is the one my mind chooses to produce. Or maybe the people who did this to me weren't completely heartless and decided to give me something to…_ease_ the pain and make it as remotely comfortable as possible.

With what little strength I had left, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to confirm my suspicions of answer b. I faintly grunted as I began opening my eyes, hoping against all odds for a third option; Beckett and the cavalry coming to my rescue before it was curtain call for me. **"Be..c..k..e..t..t…?" **Working my upside angle the best I could, I felt my eyes warily searching the wannabe torture room/basement; which in my opinion could be given a remodeling, for any sign of the voice's host. Of course it would be in this very moment when I begin feeling the cold, outstretched hand of Death reaching out to me. _"Kate…please help me…."_

_(A/N: Mwahaha the evil cliff hanger! Don't worry though because the best is yet to come and I would like to take this time and thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far as well as this to their story alerts. I will update again tomorrow and until then, don't forget to read and review, thanks!)_


	4. Call Me Crazy

Ch. 4 Call Me Crazy

(Beckett's P.O.V)

To say that I was gratefully relieved when the Captain didn't question my sanity would be an understatement when I had busted into his office. Instead, he had quickly given me the go ahead to rally the troops while he momentarily stayed behind to make some quick phone calls; the most important to Castle's family. However no sooner had I turned on my heel to head out of his office did I find one hysterical Alexis Castle running up to me. **"Detective Beckett, please promise me you'll find him."** Once again this day I found myself searching for words when I saw Ryan and Esposito running up behind her.

"**Hey boss, we found Alexis here making a mad dash out of Castle's apartment building already on her cell phone to us." **I glanced from Esposito who was the first to speak up before Ryan took over. **"So naturally we went over to her and…well…"** At least it was helpful knowing that I wasn't the only one with the loss for words syndrome today. **"Please tell me that this can't get any worse."** My voice was calm yet still worried as I waited for them to fill in the rest. **"Sorry Beckett, I hate to say this but I think Castle was kidnapped." **Kidnapped, but how could that be because…oh my God it all makes sense now. Doing my best not to let my emotions surface, I slowly turned to Alexis, who by the looks of things was trying to do the same thing. **"Alexis, I promise you that we will do everything to get your dad back." **

Before the young lady could have gotten a word out, I was already pulling her into a reassuring hug, conveying more in body language than I could do otherwise aloud. "_Castle, hang in there because we're coming to get you, __**I'm**__ coming to get you."_

(Castle's P.O.V)

_"__**I'm **__coming to get you…"_ Wait that can't be right because, well, I am dead or at the very least, dying as indicated by a not so ruggedly handsome figure standing in the corner of…well whatever or _wherever_ this place is. By now, I was no longer strung up like a partial skinned dear, oh no, I was actually quite comfortable given the process I was now going through. Shouldn't I be at the very least scared or have I through my time with shadowing Beckett and her team made me _immune_ to Death's psychological antics? No, that can't be right because I _do_ feel something, many somethings at that. I knew just by being in this very place, Death is very much real therefore making me very much _dead._

(Beckett's P.O.V)

One thing that I have learned over the years of being a cop is that time is _always_ against you, especially when it was one of your own at stake. Okay so Castle wasn't…**isn't**__an official police office, that doesn't change the fact that he has become family. We needed to get something, _anything_ but so far, nothing. _"You are so getting an ear full when we find you Castle."_ I no sooner found myself choking back a wave of tears as my eyes traveled over to his empty chair situated at the end of my desk. From what CSU had managed to dig up from Castle's trashed apartment, he had gone missing over twenty four hours ago. _"Only another twenty four and…" _ I couldn't bring myself to finish that train of thought for two reasons; the second being that Alexis had somberly walked up to my desk, clearing her throat.

** "Detective Beckett, I know that if my dad was here he'd be saying something incredibly witty about now."** I watched as a light smile slowly danced across Alexis's face while another one found its way across mine. **"I also know that you must be terrified, even if you aren't willing to admit it to yourself because if you did, you would also be admitting how much you love my dad."** I couldn't help but stare at the young _**woman**_ in astonishment because I knew her words were very much true. I am scared, terrified, and every other word in the dictionary that described pure _terror_ at the thought of no longer having Richard Castle around, pulling my pigtails. **"**_Figures it would only take the death of me before you finally admit again that you like me pulling your pigtails, Detective." _ Before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth, I suddenly blurted out his name causing the younger Castle, and everyone else around me to stop whatever they were doing to give me their full, undivided attention.

**"Castle." **

**(**A/N: Sorry that it took me longer to update than I first thought..:) Aside from getting ready for mid-terms and everyday life; it would have seemed that my lovely Muse took a temporary leave of absence for a few days. But I am happy to say that she's back and three rewrites of this chapter later, here's the final works. I did do something a little bit different and combined Beckett and Castle's P. together to give the feeling that they are both experiencing this special "connection" together in the same time. Oh and don't worry, I have no intentions of killing Castle off, or anyone else for that matter. I just added that in there for dramatic effect. I should have the next chapter up later today Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story thus far and to all of you that have added this story to your favorites/ story alerts.)


	5. Bulletproof

Ch 5: Bulletproof

(Castle's P.O.V)

"_Castle…_" To hear Beckett somehow call out my name gave me a renewed sense of hope that maybe; just maybe, I would beat Death for the fourth time. Part of me always knew that she and I _were_, are destined to be together and when we needed each other the most, nothing would get in our way.

With my eyes closed, I did the only thing I knew how to do. _"Katherine Beckett, I love you and would be forever grateful for you to come to my rescue."_ Feeling a Cheshire smile fill my face, I simply remained standing with my eyes closed, heart and mind opened…to _her. "Find me."_

(Beckett's P.O.V)

**"Castle?" **The moment his name left my mouth I could already fill confusion, amongst other emotions settle throughout every fiber of my body. As much as I would love to sit here and psychoanalyze myself, I knew that there wasn't any time because, I had to find _him._

** "What did you just say?"** Snapping out whatever fog I was encased in, I once again found myself looking up at one confused Alexis Castle who, was no doubt beginning to question my level of mental stability. **"I really don't know why I said that Alexis…"** Before I had a chance to continue any further, I suddenly felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest, still beating, and it was then I knew beyond any shadow of doubt where Castle was at. _"Katherine Beckett, I love you and would be forever grateful for you to come to my rescue. Find me."_

Before I even knew it, I had Alexis, Ryan, and Esposito all running up to me after my longer than usual speechlessness. **"Beckett, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something…"** If we weren't in this type of situation, I would have found that somewhat hilarious, and judging from the looks Alexis and Esposito were both giving Ryan, I'd say we were all on the same page. **"That would be just my luck." **

Finding my legs in using condition, I finally peeled myself out of the chair and quickly dashed over to the murder board, grabbing the nearest marker and began scribbling down every detail my mind could retain from… **"Ummm Beckett, don't take this the wrong way or anything but…" "You're beginning to scare us."** Having heard both Esposito and Ryan's concerns, I suddenly stopped writing and turned around, facing all three people. **"I am beginning to scare myself but that doesn't explain…" **

** "Detective Beckett…?" **I was so busy trying to find a way to explain myself to my colleagues that I had failed to notice Alexis walking over to where I had been writing on the murder board. **"1578 Industrial Pike Road…that's where one of my dad's friends keeps his art studio."** By that point, I could practically begin to taste the unasked questions in the air as I quietly turned around to face the questioning teenager. **"I…I remembered hearing your father mention that warehouse to me just last week."** I silently prayed that they wouldn't ask too much of that and apparently my prayer was answered because I felt Ryan walking up to me. **"We'll find him Beckett, don't worry." **I glanced over at Ryan, silently thanking him before turning back towards Alexis, who had a certain mischievous look in her eyes. **"He must have also mentioned to you that it was a recent move on his friend's part after his first studio burnt down."** I was about to open my mouth to say something, _anything_ but I knew it was pointless. So instead I walked closer to her, smiling down at her. **"Let's go get your dad back."**


	6. Like a Prayer

_(A/N: Hey all, sorry it has been forever since I have posted an update but between work, school, and a million other things….well you get the picture…LOL. Without further ado, here is the sixth chapter of "Beckett in Wonderland". Hopefully since I have had a back up of ideas over the past few weeks I should be rolling out chapters at a steady rate from here on out… hopefully Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed thus far and have also added this story to their alert lists.)_

Ch. 6: Like a Prayer

(Castle's P.O.V)

Truthfully at this point, I don't know what to believe anymore; maybe I am fool for actually believing that Kate, no, that _Detective_ Beckett would find me. I mean how could she? Whoever had snagged me made sure to leave no trace behind…

_"I'd get you out."_

There may not be a clock on the wall but something was telling me that my time was just about up if…

"_Don't you dare Castle…you stay with me…I love you."_

Okay this is just perfect, maybe my brain has been without oxygen for too long and now I have finally lost it.

I turn my attention to my now very noticeable and _very_ unwanted companion in the room with me. Whatever hope I may have had is beginning to falter as Death leisurely strolls closer to me.

_Richard Alexander Rodgers, your time is close at hand and therefore thy soul is soon mine._

I feel myself helplessly gulp at its ominous words and I can almost see its ghostly form…smile No, that can't be right and I cannot be here, once again at Death's door.

Fear is nipping at me from within my current form and it is then, in this moment that I choose to stand my ground; toe to toe, face to face with Death for my last time.

"**I'm not dead yet and you are sadly mistaken if you think I won't go down without one hell of a fight."**

Even as those words leave my mouth, I can feel Death's hollowed out eyes starting right through my…I guess my soul. I suppose I now know what Beckett feels like when I do the same to her.

Yep, it is very creepy.

…

"_**CLEAR!"**_

(Beckett's P.O.V)

*Ten minutes ago*

As a cop, being nervous could go one or two ways; preferably in your favor. My training officer always told us that if you weren't nervous, or scared, as he always phrased it, then you had no business being in _this_ business. Nervousness gave you that extra edge, but on that rare occasion, it could also be your enemy and right now, especially _now_, I was having that foreboding feeling of being backed into a corner I couldn't get myself out of.

"_Get your head in the game Kate, his life depends on being focused and right now, you are anything but focused!"_

As I mentally jumped on my case, I could feel the stares of every single officer currently in the bullpen staring down at me, waiting for me to say those sacred words that were reserved for all who wore the badge.

"**I have asked every one of you here because we have an officer possibly…"**

For whatever reason, I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence, because then that would mean this nightmare was in fact real and not some sick or deranged trick my mind was playing on me.

I _know_ that Castle is in serious danger and somehow judging by the looks of Ryan and Esposito, along with Castle's daughter, they knew he was too, making this game plan, this briefing all the more important.

"**Castle is missing and it's our job to go find him…**_**alive.**_** He may not wear a badge but I'll be damned if he isn't one of our own. We all in one way or another have been touched by his… ruggedly handsomeness." **

I actually felt the tension briefly leave the air as the sound of quiet laughter filled our ears until my face contorted back to a sea of emotions.

"**Alright, the plan is simple**…"

"**CLEAR!"**

We all watched in pure horror as Castle's body violently jolted from the jolt produced by the AED currently attached to his body by the paramedics.

It had only taken us fifteen minutes to reach the building Castle was being held in. SWAT followed by half of dozen officers, including myself, Ryan, Esposito, even Captain Montgomery, from the twelfth precinct, stormed in by force, quickly securing the building before splitting off into teams, searching the place for any signs of…

*Flashback*

"_Oh my God…RICK!"_

*Back to the present*

I can feel my mind already beginning to try to forget the memory of when the Captain and I entered what one could only describe as a the fifth circle of Hell to find Castle's half beaten, lifeless body sprawled out across the floor with a dry pool of blood underneath him.

From that moment on, I felt like I had somehow entered the Twilight Zone because everything had started moving in slow motion, if only for me.

Roy had immediately jumped on the radio for a medic team to get to them while my screams alone had quickly ushered in the rest Castle's Calvary. And before I knew what my body was doing, I was already kneeling down by Rick's side, initiating CPR, praying to a God that I had long ago stopped believing in.

*Flashback*

"_1…2…3…4…Castle don't you dare die on me…you can't die on me…you have to live, damnit, you have to live! _

_Don't you dare Rick, you stay with me, I love you."_

*End of flashback*

"**He's going to make it because he knows that if he doesn't, we'd all kill him."**

I found myself turning around to look at Ryan, whose words actually brought out a half, lopsided smile from me before another's voice filled our ears.

"**You found me…Kate…"**

_**(**__A/N: So, what did everyone think? Long chapter, I know that much, LOL, and the only reason why I did that was because it has been almost two months since my last update and I felt it only right for me to give ya'll an extra something special. That and I couldn't stop writing once I got on a roll. I do apologize for the evil cliffhanger, but if I were to keep it up, I would have the story all wrapped up in one long chapter, which, by the way, is my longest one to date._

_Please don't forget to read and review And don't worry, I should have the next chapter up shortly. Thanks again!)_


End file.
